


Ficlet: Unexpected Connections

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "Kara and Dee being friends after NC."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Unexpected Connections

“I knew your brother,” Kara says, staring through ambrosia to the bottom of her glass.

“What?” Dee asks, turning in her seat to face Kara who’d spoken behind her.

“Your brother Theodore. I knew him. Back before flight school.” Kara’s not sure why she’s trying to make good with her. Lee’s been gone for months and just seeing the woman in the corridors used to make her feel sick.

_She let him die._

“Theo never left Saggitaron.” Dee’s tone is clipped, but it’s the most she’s said to her that wasn’t a message relayed to her headset from the CIC.

Kara tosses back her drink and slides down deeper into the chair, nudging her foot higher on the table leg. “I spent a month there with a guy I was dating. Rich or Rick or something.” She gives Dee a smirk, an attempt at self-deprecating humor, but the woman’s expression stays flat, eyes guarded.

“Your brother was friends with him. Blondish, great smile, always bumming cigarettes. Never put two and two together until a few months ago. Lee once mentioned something that reminded me.” Saying his name makes everything real and she swallows the pain down with more ambrosia.

“Rick Anuma?” Dee asks suddenly. “You knew Rick?” For the first time Dee’s voice sparks with interest and Kara glances at her, surprised to see the half-smile on her face. It almost makes this whole awkward conversation worse; she doesn’t know how to talk to a Dee that doesn’t hate her.

“Yep. That was him. Your brother came around a few times. Good guy.” Kara sits up, feels her ass gone numb from sitting so long.

“Rick was a ladies’ man. Nice enough unless he wanted to get into your pants.” Dee actually laughs and Kara smiles a little.

The laughter fades back into an awkward silence and Kara stands to go, dropping her glass onto the small table with a thunk.

“Well, I’ll see ya ‘round,” Kara says, skimming her eyes across Dee’s face.

“Kara, it wasn’t your fault, you know,” Dee says in a clear voice and Kara feels sick again.

“You tried to get there. I was in the CIC, I heard it. He was a pilot, Kara, and it was the cylons, not you.”

Kara closes her eyes and averts her face, remembers Lee’s ship spinning out, slamming into a raider, and then exploding. The same thing she sees almost every frakking day. _She should have saved him._

Kara shakes her head and holds her tongue, wanting to bite back, tell her how frakking wrong she is. “I have to go,” she manages and then turns away, ash in her mouth as she stumbles and then finds the hatch.

Her face burns as she speeds down the corridor, fists rolled into balls, feet heavy on the decking in a passageway that seems tighter, darker, lacking oxygen like there’s an airlock open waiting to suck her out.

She could only hope.


End file.
